vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
123234-342015-morning-coffee-the-continental-edition
Content ---- Noice :lol: I'm not entirely sure that more people in the beginning would have helped. Drops seemed to dry up if too many people needed to turn in and then resume once people unloaded. Regardless, there's a reason people don't participate: It's not a particularly fun exercise. The rest of the event was pretty fun though :D I think Kitty only needed one more WB. Now she'll definitely auto-complete that step once she gets there. Depends if we get socked with snow tonight or not. We're expecting up to 8 inches. If the college closes I won't need to play shuttle bus driver and will be free for whatever. If not, I'll probably do dailies (it's a 10% day) work on my PvP gear and try to get in some PBG matches. | |} ---- That may be true, but volume of people DEFINITELY seems to help. With 6 people, we got 100 equipment in probably twenty minutes. With 20 people, we got the next 250-300 in the same time frame. I know the spiders continue to spawn as fast as you kill them, and regular cave runs seemed to really speed it up. Still, you know how it is. Everyone wants to come to the party, no one wants to help set the table. I just want to thank you guys who came, especially the other Saddles who were the first on the scene, for being table-setters. The game needs more of you and will never have enough of you. :D It might help if we had less than 500 equipment to gather. It's still a pretty long PITA to run that event. Gathering resources to start HRB took three or more times longer than actually running all five phases of HRB. Also giving a shoutout to my man Ore, who got their early and can be a one-man wrecking crew! :D The Daggers are lucky to have you! Has PVP gotten a boost since the last PVP patch? If it's gotten that boost, I think CRB is definitely on the right track with development. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ^This :D | |} ---- I love our rag-tag group of adventurers :wub: And Hello everyone :) | |} ---- Me too!! Hey Cirinde!! Where ya been? Whatcha been doing? Have you worked on Guardians of the Grove or Defile Rep? | |} ---- Khandi you remind me of a kid who has had wayyyy tooo much sugar! LOL :wub: I have been helping my sick daughter to not feel so crappy, at least trying. I am home and in-game at the moment :) I have worked on both of them, but lost interest in the area. I think it's because the taxi ride is too damn long. Wish they would put in a ship like they have for NW and CB. I am looking forward to going out and killing pixels with you guys tonight! Always loads of fun with Blazing Saddles! | |} ---- Tip: Bind to the transmat in the Defile area or the one closer to Scorchwing. | |} ---- | |} ---- I think I am actually bound to a place called Inspiration Point...is that close? I guess it's because we always use the group finder or the portals in Spaceport Alpha. | |} ---- Yep, that's the Defile one ;) | |} ---- Sweet!! | |} ---- ---- Or something a Seeger would make! :D | |} ---- ---- ----